Distance Between Us
by Gokura
Summary: Erasa has been following the masked Saiya Man and the mysterious Gohan for sometime. Hiding her feelings away doesn’t seem to cut it for her when she notices that Gohan and Videl are getting closer together. VxG or GxE? Better summary inside. CH. 1 UP!


**Summary:**

Erasa has been following the masked Saiya Man and the mysterious Gohan for sometime. Hiding her feelings away doesn't seem to cut it for her when she notices that Gohan and her best friend, Videl getting closer and closer together.

Planning on breaking them apart, she plans on ways to get closer to the half Saiyan. Will she start to realize that fate will either bring them closer or farther apart? _VidelxGohan_ or _ErasaxGohan. _Which one is it?

**Authors Note: (November 26, 2006) IMPORTANT!!!**

Hey all! The story takes place after Majin Buu is destroyed from Goku. When Gohan goes back to school everyone knows about his secret as the Great Saiya Man and the Golden Warrior. He is still known as a geek at school regardless of his secret identity as the Great Saiya Man and the Gold Warrior.

* * *

**Distance Between Us**

_**Chapter 1: Beginning of a new life**_

Watching the distance while you showed your true identity as the Great Saiya Man and the Golden Warrior was too much for me to handle at that point in time. Finding out it was you. It was you Gohan who took off your glasses showing your identity as the Great Saiya Man. It was you Gohan who somehow turned your hair blonde becoming the Golden Warrior. It was you who showed up to school one day, living in the middle of nowhere and somehow appeared to school every day, late, at times yes, but you showed up in minutes if you were running late ever. The mysterious questions are answered, but I have one more… Why do you love her? Why not… Me?

"Erasa! Erasa!" called a raven hair color girl who tapped on her shoulder. "It's the end of class, wake up."

Erasa opened her eyes slowly. Trying to get a clear vision of where she was. "Videl?" she muttered tired. She yond after seeing the raven color hair girl in front of her "How long have I been out for?"

That raven hair color girl, Videl answered back "Just this hour. It's the end of school let's go. Gohan and Sharpener are waiting out side for us."

Erasa stretched and got up from laying her head on the desk. "I slept throw the whole class period?"

Videl smiled back "Yeah. But don't worry we didn't do anything during class. The same old school lecture."

Erasa and Videl pushed the doors open to get outside the building. Videl was right; Gohan and Sharpener were waiting outside the school building looking a little bothered with each other. Videl laughed as she approached Gohan. "What happened, Gohan?" Videl asked. Erasa took a quick look at the Gohan and Videl. She noticed how close the two were, they were talking, flirting laughing, in just seconds. 'Why are they so close?' Erasa asked herself. She thought about the dream she had when she fell asleep during class. 'Weird… It's not like Gohan is in love with Videl right?' She looked over at Videl for another second. 'And Videl is still a tomboy more than ever. So that dream won't ever come true. Right?' Watching Gohan and Videl talk made Erasa feel lonely. 'It's been a few days since we all got back into school and a few days since Hercule beat Majin Buu. I bet they got to know each other more at the World Martial Arts Tournament.' Erasa stood there, thinking about what happened at the Tournament that took place a few days ago. 'Oh yeah that's right… Videl and the Great Saiya Man were together the whole time… Gohan.'

"Beep. Beep." Videl's watch went off interrupting Erasa's thoughts. Videl held down a button on her watch and began to talk into it. "Saiya Man 2 Here."

"Videl another robbery by the Western Bank." Said the officer through the watch. "Can you help us?"

Videl replied "Sure thing."

Before the officer cut off the line with Videl, the officer quickly added. "Can you bring Saiya Man?"

Videl looked up at Gohan. He nodded and Videl answered "Were on our way." Videl released the pressed button that she had been holding down, which cut off the connection with the officer. Then she pressed another button on her watch. In seconds Videl's clothing became like Saiya Man's but a girl version. And with the famous Saiya Man helmet, that were in every store in Hercule City. But instead of the guy version of the helmet, it was the girl version with hearts on it. Of course it wasn't Videl's idea; it was Bulma Brief's idea. Videl looked up at Erasa and Sharpener. "Sorry guys. The police needs us."

The two blonde heads nodded there heads and Sharpener spoke first. "It's okay." Then Erasa finished "Well hang out later."

Videl smiled and nodded "Thanks." Videl or… Saiya Man 2 looked over at Gohan. "Gohan stop wasting time. Hurry up!"

Gohan blushed. "I'll be back." He mumbled. He ran behind the school building. Obviously he was shy transforming into Saiya Man in front of his two other friends.

Sharpener muttered jealous "Why does he bother hiding it from everyone? Everyone knows his secret. The two are the Saiya Man couples." A hugged blow of wind almost knocked the two blondes, Erasa and Sharpener off there feet. They looked up in the sky seeing Saiya Man and Saiya Man 2 in the air flying away into the sky. When flying away the two Saiya Man "couple" turned back to them and waved them bye. The blondes waved back and in seconds Saiya Man 1 and Saiya Man 2 were out of site.

Erasa commented "Those two are sure hitting it off. Huh?"

Sharpener nodded. "I know. It bugs me. I have known Videl for a long time now and she has never acted this way towards anyone."

Erasa looked away hurt by the words she heard Sharpener say "Videl has never shown any emotions to anyone. Not even to us. We have known each other since 6 years old. Ever since her mother died. Why does she have so much interest in Gohan?"

Sharpener shrugged his shoulders not sure. "I don't know Erasa. I'm getting a little jealous though."

Erasa shoot her head towards Sharpener surprised. "You're admitting your jealous?"

"Well… I would rather have it that way then not having Videl at all."

"I see..." Erasa replied smirking. "I have a plan. We can get Videl to fall in love with you and have Gohan fall in love with me."

Sharpener scratched his head. "I don't know Erasa, I prefer to have her like me without forcing her to do so."

It was like Erasa wasn't listening to a word that Sharpener was saying this whole time. Erasa laughed evilly "I have a plan! We are going to have parties, dances, and-"

Sharpener shook Erasa with his hands. "Erasa do you hear what you are saying?" Erasa didn't say anything and just listened to what Sharpener said. "You're going to do this to your best friend? Yeah, you get the guy but what about the outcome of this? What happens if you mess with fate? It could back stab you and you won't have Videl as a friend." Sharpener took a breath. "Would you want that?"

Erasa shook her head, "Of course not but… It's worth trying."

Sharpener signed loudly. "I warned you now… don't come to me crying in a few weeks whining that you lost your best friend and the guy you love." He started to walk away hearing Erasa yelling behind him from the school "I wont! You watch me! When I get Videl to love you, you will want to hug me for hours! I promise you!" By then Erasa saw Sharpener in a far distance walking to his house. Once again, she was alone. Erasa signed and walked the opposite way. She couldn't believe that she was going to give up her friendship with her best friend just to get a guy from her. Two words… how low.

End of this chapter! It was more like an introduction more than anything else. Well anyways give the story time. I suck at beginning chapters and towards the end it gets better. Give me some of your thoughts about the beginning of the story! R&R!

* * *

End of:**_ Chapter 1- Beginning of a new life_**

**Next time:** Chapter 2- Videl starts to get more and more jealous that Erasa has been taking up time with Gohan lately. Videl over hears Erasa and Sharpener over talk about the ideas that they have in store for Videl and Gohan to break them apart. Videl starts to pinch in to do the opposite.

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone I hope you like that chapter not too much happen but it was like an introduction type of thing. Well I hope you like it! R&R let me know what you think of the story so far! And any ideas let me know!


End file.
